


Both Sides, Now

by mrsronweasley



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (always a girl!Gerard), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sides to this picture, but Frank always loves his Gee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Sides, Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smoke Break](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4726) by theopteryx. 



> Based around theopteryx's ZOMG incredible drawing ['Smoke Break'](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com/15817.html).
> 
> I...really, really, REALLY love that picture, and realized that I really, really, REALLY wanted that story. So, I kind of wrote...two. By, like, accident. Huge thanks to theopteryx for letting me play in her sandbox, and to brooklinegirl for encouraging and betaing, as always. ♥

  
*** Side A ***   


Frank ambles off after Gee as Brian yells, "Take five!" Frank's own pack is gone, but he _knows_ Gee's got a stash on her somewhere.

Backstage, it's dim and surprisingly quiet. Bob and Toro are probably too engrossed in discussing Bob's latest cymbal drama, and who knows where Mikey's got off to. That girl is like a freakin' ninja – blink, and you'll miss her. Frank's gotta learn some of that super power at some point – if he can ever catch her long enough.

"Hey, Frankie," Gee mumbles, while fishing the pack out from somewhere under her skirt. Jesus, both the Way sisters have powers. Frank shoots a quick glance behind him and when he walks over to where Gee's parked on a box, he's not looking anywhere near her skirt. Self-preservation. She'd probably clock him six ways from Sunday for that one. Mostly, he just really wants a smoke.

"Got one for me?" he asks, hopping up onto the amp behind her. She grins over her shoulder, quick and bright, and shakes out a cigarette, moving so his knees are on her either side.

"You know I got your back," she laughs her weird hazy giggle, and Frank grins back, swallowing down the sudden dryness that happens in his throat anytime she's in his space like this. After he's snatched the cigarette, he realizes he hasn't even got a light on him, what the hell.

"Light me?"

Gee rolls her eyes and slips the lighter out of her shoe. The movement causes her tits to shift under her shirt and Frank gets a humiliatingly gorgeous peek at her bra from his vantage point. He ignores the way it makes his blood run quicker and anchors one hand on her shoulder when she snicks the lighter to life barely an inch away from his face. His fingers catch the strands of her oily hair and he pushes his luck, toying with it.

Her hand, where she's holding the lighter, is not shaking exactly, but it isn't the steadiest, either, so Frank settles his free fingers lightly on her wrist, taking that first, sweet puff. He can smell the slick sweat of her neck through the smoke and closes his eyes just so he doesn't have to _see it._ Her other hand feels heavy on his ankle – something else to ignore.

Gee turns back around after a moment, tossing the lighter on the floor in front of them, and puffs on her own cigarette. Maybe that's how they each wind up with no smokes or lights at the end of every day.

Frank sighs. "Man, I really needed that. Thanks."

"Mmm, no problem." She hums and then inches closer between Frank's knees until her back is kind of – way too close to Frank's dick for comfort. Frank will take it, though. It's embarrassing just how much of Gee's draping over him he'll take without asking for more. Not like she means it the way he wants it – and he wants it so bad, sometimes, he's considered running away and never coming back; after having had three more drinks than he should have, poured it all out onto Toro's shoulders about how unfuckingfair this whole feminist equality crap is.

 _"I mean, seriously, what if it's, like, _love_ , Ray, what if I'm just all, you know…"_

"Pathetic and horny?"

"In _love_ , you fucking asshole."

Toro never makes him feel better, exactly, but he does tend to bring Frank back to the reality of things on most nights.

But Gee is just – Gee; Geraldine Adelaide Way from Belleville, New Jersey. The girl born custom-made to drive Frank fucking crazy, following her and her rock'n'roll calling to the ends of the Earth. _Pathetic_ doesn't even begin to describe him.

The thing is, she is just so fucking clueless sometimes. She's got _no_ idea how fucking amazing she is. Sure, she'll pose for some photo shoots like a diva, and dress like this – short skirt, shirt loose and unbuttoned just enough to push that decency law line, with that fucking _tie_ and the way it drapes between her tits… Jesus. Frank's had to punch more than one asshole for trying to cop a feel, and then he's had to put up with Gee herself slapping the crap out of him, because she doesn't need a keeper.

And Frank knows that. He does. Except that it's _Gee,_ and Gee's got no idea. She spends most of the time proselytizing about the latest version of World of Warcraft, for fuck's sake, eyes lighting up over the latest graphics package. She forgets to shower for days on end, smokes like a chimney, and gets covered in ink whenever she draws, which is always. She doesn't even notice people watching her, most of the time.

She's mumbling something around her cigarette, and he doesn't catch the beginning, too lost in how she feels, warm between his legs, but then he realizes she's asking him a question.

"Hmm?"

"I said, you're all tense back there, Frankie, anything up? You getting sick again?"

Frank feels the color rush his cheeks. He hadn't realized he was tense or whatever, just that he didn't want to accidentally brush her back with his boner - _again_ \- but now forces himself to scoot closer and attempt to relax his legs, where Gee's hoarded all the warmth. He wonders if there's a breaking point anywhere in his future, or if he's destined to wander the world alone with his blue balls and heavy heart.

"I'm good, babe," he says and doesn't realize it's slipped out until too late.

She huffs out a quick laugh and turns around so abruptly, she elbows him right in the thigh, high up. He hisses in pain as she apologizes, and then almost swallows his tongue when her hand touches the spot she's accidentally hurt. It's not like they've never touched each other's everything – shit happens when you're sharing a tiny van with six other bodies, but it's never felt this slow, somehow, or deliberate. It's like time freezes between two moments, and then Gee turns around fully and cocks her head to the side, watching Frank's face in the obvious silence. Her skirt falls down around her thigh where she's drawn up her knee, revealing pale, smooth skin.

Frank thinks the sound he makes swallowing is almost comically loud, or would be, if it weren't so embarrassing. But he just – he can't help staring at the slight quirk at the corner of her mouth, and that pixie nose that lends her an air so far from Jersey and dirty tour busses, and most of all, her eyes, wide and beautiful and focused directly on his.

And then he feels a new pain, this one even more immediate and bright than before, and it takes him a moment to place it – oh, it's just his forearm, getting singed where burning ash has slipped from his smoke.

"Fuck!" He drops the cigarette and it rolls on the ground, still lit, until Gee reaches out with her foot and stomps on it, crushing it under her sneaker.

"Frankie, you doofus," she laughs and that's it, mood's broken. Frank shakes his head and cracks up, because that's what he does when he makes a total idiot of himself. "Here," Gee murmurs and sticks her own cigarette into his mouth. It tastes like her lipstick and mouth and Frank inhales it before he's even processed it.

"Time's up, let's go," Gee commands and stands up. Her knees brush his pants and he battles the overwhelming urge to just grab her hips, pull her in; throw out the cigarette and finally just fucking _kiss_ her, kiss that gorgeous fucking mouth, press her close, make her _lose it._

"Right," he answers and runs his sweaty palms over his thighs. "Go ahead, I'll just –" He waves the cigarette around to illustrate, and Gee throws him another quicksilver smile over her shoulder as she shuffles off.

"Don't burn yourself again, loser."

He watches her sock-covered calves and the bare backs of her knees as she's walking away. He thinks he maybe needs an exorcism.

  
*** Side B ***   


Sound check was a freaking disaster, but what else was new? It always came together for the shows, anyway. Frank legged it out of there as soon as the coast was clear, and by the time Gee'd stopped whispering with Mikey and followed suit, Frank had already claimed the amp and equipment box that made up the only available seating area in the immediate vicinity; he'd saved the box for Gee.

"Nice," she said approvingly and settled in between Frank's legs. Frank liked having Gee between his legs; more often than not, he tried to arrange their lives just so she'd end up back here.

"Only the best for you," he agreed, shaking out a cigarette and sliding it between her smirking lips. He didn't have a lighter on him, per usual, but he knew where Gee kept hers. He definitely deserved the slap he received for reaching into her bra, but the reward was two-fold.

"Fucker," she laughed after grabbing the lighter back.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet," he protested, shaking out another smoke for himself. "C'mere," he mumbled.

Gee's wrist was warm where he held onto it, lighting his cigarette, and her pulse beat hard beneath his fingers. Her hair was getting long again, brushing against her shoulders, and he wrapped himself closer around her, let his fingers play with the strands, touched as much of her as he could. The first inhale had him moaning aloud.

Gee made a humming noise in return and sank further into him. They smoked in silence for a minute, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, his chest thudding low and hard.

When Gee hummed again, Frank felt it shudder right through him.

"When's the next hotel night, again?" he asked, his voice kind of maybe breaking a bit.

"Ugh, not soon enough," Gee replied, cracking him up.

"Seriously. My neck _still_ hurts," he complained through the giggles.

"Find a better position next time." She elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Bunk sex is complicated, okay?" he answered. It'd been fucking hot, make no mistake about it, but the lack of room or privacy put a serious cramp in Frank's love life. Also, most body parts not meant to bend a certain way.

"I know, baby," Gee mocked him, sounding not at all like he'd made her come so hard the last time he ate her out, she actually hit her head on the top of the bunk. Frank got hard just remembering it. _Fuck._

"Fuck."

"I know," she echoed and scooted even further back into him. Frank didn't even try to move away. Any part of Gee pressing up against his dick was just fine by him. He held his gasp in check, and squeezed her hard with his thighs. She rolled her head until her nose was within kissing reach, and he followed impulse with action, kissed her pointed nose, then her eyelids and cheeks and finally, her mouth, once she tilted up her face towards him.

Her mouth was warm and smoky and pliant. Frank opened up for her immediately, grabbing her hair and tugging until she twisted her body towards him, kissing him back hard, with her whole being, it felt like. He'd encompassed her now, wrapped all around her with his limbs, and she moaned when he pulled her even closer, her tits brushing his chest.

"Fuck," she gasped and broke the kiss. "Frankie..."

"Gee," he whimpered. He was so hard, it hurt. He just wanted so much, he wanted _so much._ He wanted to shove them both into the floor, yank up her skirt, slide her panties out of the way and sink into her. Wanted to get her off with his hands, feel exactly where she was so wet and swollen and warm; wanted to kiss her until they were both dizzy with it. He brought their slick mouths together again and they breathed into each other, met each other's tongues.

"Jesus, get a fucking room."

Frank broke off at the sound of Mikey's bored voice, buried his face in the sweaty crook of Gee's neck, and panted against her skin.

"Get Brian to book us a hotel night and we will," Gee said petulantly, breath ghosting over Frank's scalp.

"Can't you find dark corners to do it in like all the other normal people?" Mikey asked, and Frank perked up, looking over to where she was slumped against the wall, arms crossed. A part of him really wanted to know who she'd been hooking up with in those dark corners, another part really hoped it was Alicia, that hot tech he kept seeing around Mikey at Warped, but the biggest part of him just wanted to grab Gee's hand and book it to the furthest dark corner they could find and get her at least somewhat naked and really fucking dirty.

In fact, there was no reason why he couldn't do just that. He pushed and prodded at Gee until she got what he wanted her to do and stood up, and then he clamored up off the amp he'd been parked on. "Point me," he told Mikey, and she pointed down the left-hand hallway, not even bothering to look up from her Sidekick.

"Awesome." Frank threw his smoke on the ground and stomped on it, then quickly grabbed Gee's right out of her mouth.

"Hey, dickface, I wasn't finished with that!" she yelped, but he was totally over waiting.

"You can have another one when we're done," he told her, then turned towards the other Way and threw, "You're a goddess," over his shoulder as he started off down the hall, Gee's damp hand firmly in his own. She huffed, then giggled as she ran after him, their sneakers skidding around the linoleum floors, and with every second of running down the hallway, looking for Mikey's hidden corner, he felt the anticipation just bubbling up out of him, like he was made entirely out of champagne or some kind of fizzy water.

Mikey'd been right - there was a perfect hiding place just under a winding set of stairs where you couldn't even hear the hubbub you usually got backstage. It was dark, but not dark enough that Frank couldn't make out Gee's smiling face when he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her again, this time touching her with his whole body, swallowing down her giggles.

Her tits felt so fucking _good_ against his chest, even with the knot of her tie digging into his sternum, and her belly brushed his with their every breath. He pressed up closer, let her feel him where he was so fucking hard with wanting her, and she moaned into his mouth, brought her hands down to his ass and squeezed.

"Aww, fuck, Gee, want you so bad," he whined when he pulled his mouth away enough to lick up her neck and bite at her collarbone. She gasped and her hands clutched him closer. "What do you want, baby, tell me what you want," he panted.

"I want you to fuck me so bad," she whispered into his ear, and Frank's dick throbbed with how much it wanted to do just that.

"Fuck, I want to. Yeah." He managed to pull his mouth away from her slick skin and couldn't help thrusting forward, just that tiny bit, just for a bit of friction, _fuck._

She whined and released him, then fumbled with her skirt, dragging it up, where it bunched at her belly. Frank couldn't not stare at the skin she'd revealed, even after all this time; she was fucking gorgeous, with her soft round belly and her strong, pale thighs. He could smell how turned on she was, and felt it damp beneath his fingers when he reached out to touch her. The cotton of her panties was so fucking wet, Jesus, he fucking loved her quick trigger.

She whined and bucked against him when he pressed up a tiny bit more, feeling for her clit. "Gee, fucking hell, you're so fucking - ugh, so hot," he said, punctuating each word with a light thrust of his fingers through the fabric.

Her head thudded against the wall and she bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She was fucking beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed, he could even see it in the shadows on the stairs, and she was so fucking _hot_ against his fingers. She scrambled for his shoulders, then let her hands drop and clutch at the wall. Frank could feel how tense she was getting, how fucking close she was, and he couldn't - couldn't wait anymore.

"Frankie, don't _stop_ , you fucker," she gasped when he slipped his hand away and went for his own fly. " _Fuck._ "

"Gee, I gotta - help, fuck, _fuck_." His jeans refused to unzip once he'd gotten the button undone, but then Gee's hands joined his, and together, they somehow managed to get all of it undone, and his briefs and jeans shoved down to his ankles. Frank didn't come to his senses until after Gee had slipped her panties down and stepped out of them with one foot (while getting them stuck around her sneaker, but she just cursed a lot and finally managed it).

"Aww, fuck, shit, the _condom_." Sometimes, they went without, but not like this, not without a fucking _shower_ nearby, forget even a bed.

"Oh, shit, you - fuck, Frankie, you have some, right?"

Did he - "What kind of question is that? They're just in my - _fuck_ \- fucking jeans, hang on." He almost fell on his ass attempting to get to his back pocket, but finally, he had the strip in his hands, and Gee grabbed it from him, tearing off a single packet.

He flashed her a grin. "Impatient, Gee?" Not like he could talk, really. His skin was vibrating.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me already," she commanded, tearing into the packet and - oh, fuck, oh, _fuck_ \- sliding the condom down over Frank's aching dick.

He cursed and grabbed her hands, yanking them away from his cock and draping them over his shoulders, hitching her up. He had to take a moment to breathe, and when he looked down, he saw her wrapping her leg around his hip, spreading herself open for him. He had to close his eyes just so he wouldn't come without even getting inside her, then yanked her closer with one hand and reached down with the other.

She whined again, desperate and hot against him, as he sank two fingers inside with no preamble, just - _fuck_ , she was so fucking _wet._

"Gee, fucking hell," he panted as he slid his fingers out.

She started to say something, but he didn't find out what, he was too busy kissing her and dragging her hips towards his. She had a good few inches on him, which they'd made work for themselves in just these situations, and she had already slumped down enough to give him better access. He breathed in, squeezed his eyes shut and thrust inside, shoving them both up against the wall with that first sweet, hot slide of her cunt around him. He felt his insides clenching with it, God, so fucking _good._

She was shaking; he could feel her sweaty palms through his shirt, and she'd probably be scratching him to bits if she had any nails. But she always wound up biting her nails all to crap, which he loved about her, along with every other gross habit she had. He also loved how fucking beautiful her face was when he fucked her, her cheeks flushed and her mouth open, eyes staring somewhere beyond him, inward, like she couldn't even focus. Her dirty hair was plastered to her forehead and he desperately wanted to be the one to sweep it back.

Instead, he thrust again, and then again, fucking her into the wall, unable to stop. She squeezed tighter around him, squeezed him _everywhere_ , and he nearly shouted with how fucking good that felt, how much he needed more of it, _God._

"Frankie, fuck, you feel really good, oh, _fuck_ ," she chanted, and he could tell she was barely thinking about what she was saying, just running off at the mouth like she usually did when it was this good; it was half the reason they couldn't actually have sex in the bunks without somebody throwing a shoe at them anymore.

(" _It's one thing to hear, like, fucking moaning and squeaking, but I seriously don't need an illustrated narration of the events,_ " Bob had complained at one point, Ray nodding emphatically behind him. _"I really don't wanna know what Frank's doing with his tongue and what it fucking feels like."_ )

But Frank fucking _loved_ it when Gee narrated every event, because he loved her voice when it was like this, deep and heady and so fucking close to breaking. Loved fucking her until all he could feel was the hot tight slide of her cunt around him, and all he could hear was her voice, dipping high and low, telling how good he felt inside her, how much she loved it when he fucked her.

"Love - love you, Gee, love you so much," he mumbled into her neck and his arms were killing him with supporting her weight, but he refused to stop, refused to feel the pain, everything else felt so fucking good, so fucking _right._

"Frankie," she breathed in his ear, and his felt his breath hitching, everything tightening up, balls drawing up, Jesus, he was gonna - he was -

"Gee, gonna come, can't -"

"Yeah, fucking – do it," she panted and bit his earlobe, sucked it into her mouth, and Frank shuddered, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast and he clutched her tight as he drove in again and again, riding it out, almost losing his balance. He muffled his shout in her hair.

He gripped her hips and slipped out and let his heartbeat slow down for a moment before letting her leg fall from his hips. He fumbled off the condom, feeling her vibrating against him as he tied it off, and slid down to his knees.

She let out a shout at the first lick of his tongue against her cunt and pinched his shoulders in a tight grip. He yanked her skirt back up and held it against her belly, then grabbed her thigh and wrapped it over his shoulder, got better access, closed his eyes. He fucking loved her cunt, loved it even more after he'd just fucked her. It was stupid and primal, but he loved how ready to come she was from it, how _close_ she was, and he loved how she tasted - sharp and salty and smelling so like everything he fucking needed.

She didn't take long. That was probably good, because Frank's neck was still kind of sore, reminding him he wasn't done with the _first_ crick, never mind creating another, but it was so fucking worth it when Gee whined and gasped and then shook, smearing his face with how hard she was coming. It felt like she came forever, pulse after pulse against his moving tongue and lips.

She pushed him away when she was done and sagged down and down against the wall until they were face to sex-blown face. Gee blinked at him once, then smiled, her face fucking lighting up with it. He grinned back.

"That was fucking awesome," Gee said, and her voice was raspy, totally shot. Brian was going to kill them.

Frank couldn't stop the giggles from rising up in his throat. "Brian's gonna kill us!"

"I fucking know!" Gee whispered and they collapsed against each other, Frank's bare ass brushing his jeans around his ankles. He felt so fucking _good_.

"Gee, oh my God, would Mikey have told him where we'd gone?"

Gee snorted and leaned back until she could survey Frank's face. "Frankie, you smell like cunnilingus and we both have sex hair. Mikey won't have to say a word."

Frank laughed again and buried his face against her chest. Her skin was slippery. "Fuck me, I don't care. He should have booked us a hotel night."

"And you two could _try_ keeping it in your pants, I don't know."

Frank's head shot up and he caught Gee's panicked face before whipping around. "Bob. Dude!"

"Frank," Bob answered, gaze on the ground. " _Dude._ "

"Uh."

"Hey, Gee," Bob said with a wave, pointedly still not looking at either one of them. Frank felt his face getting redder with each second. Not like Bob had never seen his ass before, but Gee's faded red panties were still around one of her feet, and the two of them fucking _reeked._

"Hey, Bob," Gee managed and Frank could tell she was about to die laughing. He fucking loved his girl.

"Schechter's been looking everywhere for you two. Mikey said you might be, uh, down this way," Bob explained, still studying the cement wall like it was the fucking Pyramids in Egypt.

Frank cursed and somehow managed to stand and pull his pants up without braining himself on the wall or uncovering Gee's, well, everything. He gave her a hand up and turned around, giving her space to, like, pull up her underwear and shit. Bob was smirking at the wall.

"Well, you found us. Tell Brian Gee'll need green tea before the show." He kept a straight face, and everything.

"How about a shower, too," Bob suggested, finally turning around and cocking his head at them.

Frank smirked. So what if Bob and Brian were discreet enough to _actually_ wait for hotel nights? At least Frank got laid on a pretty regular basis. "If you find one, you'll be my personal hero forever."

"Eh," Gee said behind him. Frank rolled his eyes. She was so gross, for a chick.

Bob just shook his head and slapped the wall once before turning around and walking away, muttering to himself. Frank barely resisted the urge to get a good run-up and jump on his back, but only because Gee'd gotten hold of his hand was tugging him back around. Her eyes were bright in the dim shadows.

"If you get me that green tea, you'll be _my_ personal hero forever," she informed him. Frank leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay. And if you shower afterwards, I'll fuck you again, how's that?"

Gee slapped him. Frank giggled, reached into his back pocket and shook out two smokes.

*


End file.
